Soy Parecido a Ti
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Inocencia atormentada que ruega no desaparecer, y que él ilumina para que se imponga por encima del orgullo y la crueldad, a fin de conseguir lo que muchos añoran y por lo que pocos tienen el valor de luchar.


**Soy Parecido a Ti**

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:**_ los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa, así como a la Kadokawa Shoten y estudio BONES.

* * *

Navidad era una época del año que los demás celebraban, no él. Para Atsushi Nakajima diciembre era sinónimo de nieve, frío, hambre y golpes. En especial los golpes resaltaban en sus memorias de las contadas navidades que recordaba, y no porque aumentaran o disminuyeran en frecuencia o intensidad; sino por la inclemencia de las heladas que le escocían la piel mallugada, quemada por la fricción de los azotes y las terribles temperaturas. Piel resentida, en lento y desnutrido proceso de curación, se frotaba con la tela áspera, raída y vieja de sus sencillas ropas de huérfano.

Si alguna vez tuvo la osadía de desear una feliz navidad, el deseo desapareció de su cabeza casi en cuanto surgió. En la amargura del orfanato la esperanza duraba menos que el silbido de un puño cortando el aire al caerle encima.

Al ser arrojado como un perro sarnoso a la calle, en el recorrido que lo llevó a Yokohama, experimentando una libertad atroz —su estómago consumiéndose de hambre— jamás cruzó por su mente una fecha más allá del mañana, y menos la idea de un árbol y regalos. Incluso estando en la Agencia, un sitio al cual pertenecer, las festividades del fin de año se le antojaban ajenas.

Esos días las tiendas lucían los colores propios de los festejos decembrinos —del dorado al rojo, del plateado al verde—, se llenaban de cajas de regalo, promociones y música alegre. En su recorrido diario por Yokohama la ciudad le ofrecía un vistazo a su alcance de una temporada que representaba luz, calidez y esperanza. Se la ofrecía y Atsushi sentía como si viera el esplendor gozoso, ya no de lejos, pero si del otro lado de un cristal grueso que impedía que la emoción lo alcanzara.

Los santas movían campanas en las calles, decían _jojojo_ , las series brillaban a lo largo y ancho de las calles, la gente planeaba navidad y fin de año; y él se quedaba al margen, aparentando una sonrisa, colocando los adornos de la Agencia. A solas se sumía en el amargo hielo que lo congelaba.

Un sinsabor, eso era navidad para él, para el chico que volvía a un solitario departamento en nochebuena.

A la distancia, andando por la rivera encementada de un río artificial, vislumbró el edificio donde rentaban los miembros de la Agencia. Se ajustó el saco haciendo crepitar la bolsa de papel del parco mandado. Sus pisadas crujían en la escarcha forrando la vereda que cruzaba el pasto salvaje.

Kyouka se había mudado junto con Yosano a un sitio más grande, "donde dos chicas vivieran cómodamente", dijo la médico. De acuerdo con los mensajes de Kyouka se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Una buena noticia tomando en cuenta que muchos tuvieron sus dudas de dejarla al cuidado de Yosano.

Alzó la vista al cielo despejado. La preciosa luna llena en lo alto, inmaculada y rodeada de un halo que pronosticaba helada, le devolvió el gesto.

— _Jingle bells, jingle bells_ —tarareó intentando seguir la tonada que escuchó en la tienda en tanto compraba—, _jingle all the…_ —y se quedó en esa parte. No conseguía recordar el resto ni experimentar la alegría de la canción.

—Dime —una voz tintineante, compuesta por las agudas notas del tañido de decenas de pequeñas campanas de cristal y metal, vació en su oído una pregunta:—, ¿cuál es tu deseo?

El aroma de galletas recién horneadas, el calor de una fogata, el rumor del papel de regalo y el cuchicheo de la escarcha navideña envolvieron sus sentidos concretándose al frente de su rango de visión, sostenida en el aire por la nada, en un ramillete de lustrosos y redondos frutos rojizos abrazados por hojas de puntiagudos picos.

—¿Has sido un buen niño este año?

Las memorias de Atsushi rebobinaron en su mente, haciendo breves pausas en los momentos más emblemáticos: The Guild, la Port Mafia, la Agencia, su habilidad, Dazai, el miedo de ser atacado por un tigre, el orfanato y una silueta negra contorneada en rojo.

—Has sido un buen niño este año —confirmó la voz en tono aprobatorio y risueño, los frutos del ramillete desmoronándose en polvos multicolores que abrazaron su embotada cabeza, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad—. Habilidad: _The Guardians of Childhood_.

 **. . .**

Estudió sus manos, suspendido en la quietud de una ciudad vacía. Unos guantes negros las protegían del frío. Cerró y abrió los puños, absorto en la tensión de los músculos debajo de la tela y la piel.

—¿En verdad es esto lo que deseo?

—Tendrás que descubrirlo —respondió alguien a su lado, una voz gruesa y bonachona.

—¿Se cumplirá?

—Tendrás una oportunidad para arriesgarte a descubrirlo. ¿Crees conseguirlo?

Asintió.

—Si es verdad que él también quiere, ¡yo…!

La marabunta de gente lo rodeó, un transeúnte pasó por su lado empujándolo a un costado, y lanzando lejos el hilo de pensamientos que sostenía la convicción de hacer…

—¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¡Quitarte del medio! —le reprochó de mala gana el hombre, despegando el celular de su oído—, aprende a caminar —remató su molestia con un insulto, retornando al torrente humano del cruce peatonal en medio del cual se hallaba.

Giró la vista al semáforo que parpadeaba, indicando a los viandantes que contaban con segundos para apresurarse y evitar se atropellados por el tropel de carros que aguardaban.

Apremiado por el deseo de vivir, Atsushi caminó.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —se repetía confundido y desorientado, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una pista.

La ciudad adornada de verde, blanco, rojo, plateado y dorado encajó en el agujero oscuro de su memoria como una pieza guía, llevando su marcha a la derecha, a un escaparate. Detrás del vidrio a rebosar de peluches y muñecos —una juguetería—, observó el interior de la tienda y el enorme árbol adornado con esferas y luces en su centro.

—Navidad —se dijo, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos cuando una ventisca, acompañando al cielo plomizo, traspasó el tejido de los guantes.

Sus dedos entraron en contacto con un papel doblado al fondo de su bolsillo. Se quitó los guantes guardándoselos en la gabardina. Sacó el papel. Lo desdobló y leyó: «Atrapa al gatito».

El agudo y alarmante sonido de un auto al frenar, seguido de un par de gritos de sorpresa, lo hizo girarse a tiempo para ver como un pequeño gato negro cruzaba temerario la carretera, deteniendo el tráfico, y se lanzaba por entre los pies de los asustados peatones en dirección a una calle estrecha entre dos edificios.

La línea escrita en el papel resonó en su cabeza cual orden: «Atrapa al gatito».

Echó un pie al frente. Cuando fue consciente ya estaba adentrándose a la carrera en la callejuela, rastreando desesperado la efigie oscura del felino. Junto a un contenedor de basura lo halló. Al chocar sus miradas el pequeño le bufó escapando.

—¡Detente! —gritó en vano, partiendo detrás de él.

El gatito, decidido a no dejarse alcanzar, se internó por las venas poco transitadas de Yokohama, la parte trasera de los grandes almacenes que se amontonaban en esa zona, yendo en línea recta a falta de escondites en los laterales.

Atsushi chocó con cajas y botes intentando seguirle y no perderlo de vista. Pese a quedarse sin aliento conforme ahondaba por la intricada red de callejuelas sucias y solitarias, no se dio por vencido.

Tenía que atraparlo, se repetía. No era un deseo banal, sino la certeza de que, de no hacerlo, perdería la oportunidad de dar con un tesoro.

Aceleró el paso al notar que el pequeño vacilaba, rompiendo la línea hasta convertirla en un zigzag que los llevó a una pared. Un callejón sin salida que se estrechaba lo suficiente para encararlos y convertir el encuentro en un duelo. El gatito negro con el lomo encrespado y las garras desenvainadas estudiando a su enemigo, a la vez que evaluaba su entorno en busca de una salida. Atsushi abarcando el mayor espacio posible de pared a pared, sin moverse, temiendo presionar el detonante que precipitara al gatito a tomar una decisión impredecible.

En ese lapso Atsushi notó que los ojos del pequeño refulgían, no de ira, sino de miedo, y a su mente acudió la imagen de un niño pequeño con las ropas rotas y sucias. La tensión de sus músculos se aligeró, permitiendo que se colocara en cuclillas.

Confundido, el minino retrocedió vacilante.

—¿De qué estás huyendo? —lo sabía. No es que el felino tuviera miedo de él precisamente, es que intentaba escapar de un persecutor mayor, de un ominoso ser que le hacía temblar de las orejas a la punta de la cola—, yo puedo protegerte —extendió la mano con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

El ofrecimiento cayó frente al gatito tan repentino que tiró sus defensas. Incrédulo, lo observó en silencio, incapaz de aceptar que otro ser vivo le planteara la esperanza de ser protegido y salvado. En la gélida ciudad donde fue arrojado nadie se preocupaba por los callejeros más que para evitar que incomodaran la imagen soberbia de opulencia, la hipócrita estampa de prosperidad que holgadamente aplastaba a los desfavorecidos, y los condenaba a ser consumidos por la oscuridad en sus apartados rincones.

—Confía en mí.

Lanzando una pata al frente el gatito sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo librarse de una pulga que le saltaba en el pelaje.

—No te haré daño —insistió Atsushi, avanzando cauteloso, notando que el pequeño se debatía entre aceptarlo y huir. Y si huía su oportunidad se haría añicos.

Su oportunidad… ¿de qué?

La imagen del niño se aclaró en su mente. Cabello oscuro, las puntas claras, el rostro oculto detrás de los puños que secaban lágrimas en la soledad de la indiferencia social, en la pobreza, el olvido y la orfandad. El llanto carecía de audio. El eco inaudible de su miedo y tristeza le resonaba en el alma escarbando en sus memorias:

—Soy parecido a ti.

El gato y él quedaron quietos, observándose mutuamente, enganchados en la sorpresa de tal revelación hasta que Atsushi aceptó sus palabras.

—Sé lo que es no tener nada ni a nadie —retrajo el brazo—, ser un lastre que siente, pero sin derecho a hacerlo —una sombra depresiva le surcó el rostro—. Por eso no te haré daño.

Aun inseguro, el minino se quedó plantado en la disyuntiva entre aprovechar y darse a la fuga, o lo que hizo al final, acercarse despacio, racionando cauteloso los centímetros que le otorgaba de ventaja, atento al menor indicio de peligro que le indicara que era mejor idea correr lejos.

Conteniendo el aliento, Atsushi lo vio avanzar hasta percibir el roce de su pelaje en el pie. El gato se restregó torpe de principio, después con confianza. Al acercar la mano recibió un bufido. Enseguida el gato repensó su reacción, relajando el pelaje y consintiendo el segundo intento que concretó un abrazo alzándolo del suelo.

—Buen chico —le agradeció con un beso entre las orejas.

La respuesta fue un ronroneo sutil, tímido, pero existente, innegable. Concesión de irrefutable confianza en que se acurrucaron en las entrañas de una ciudad agreste e impasible, que no se detiene a ver a quienes la habitan.

Un gruñido cortó la tranquila paz, diluyendo el calor hasta mutar en una garra afilada apuntando a sus yugulares.

Atsushi se envaró sin soltar al gatito que, bufando en sus brazos, se aferró clavando las garras, anhelando que cumpliera su promesa de protección, y reconociendo la fragilidad de su ser ante un monstruo del que había estado huyendo y que lo encontró.

Lento se levantó y dio la vuelta, encarando a la bestia dominando la estrecha callejuela. Intimidado se obligó a recular hasta el apático recibimiento de los ladrillos y el cemento, percibiendo el pulso acelerado del miedo en la garganta junto con una nausea de pánico atorado detrás de la lengua, tapando el acceso de aire, la salida de gritos y cualquier capacidad de razonamiento mientras su alma quedaba supeditada a unos demoniacos ojos rojos.

El perro negro que tenía delante, grande cual lobo, de patadas gruesas y marcados músculos bajo el pelaje grueso y oscuro de una noche siniestra, desenvainó colmillos en un gruñido amenazador. La piel de las fauces se le contrajeron cayendo por los resquicios hilos de baba, reluciendo en la incidencia de los débiles ases de luz de la tarde que se colaban en aquel sitio olvidado, rastros rojizos. Sangre.

—No te haré daño —pronunció dubitativo, la mano en dirección al perro. Las palabras eran las necesarias (¿por qué?, sólo lo sabía), pese a que, en ese instante, quien más daño podía hacer era el perro a él, y el animal no parecía dispuesto a razonar o cambiar tal cuestión.

Lanzando una pata al frente, el can lo ignoró, deteniéndose a escaso metro de distancia, dirigiendo el hedor caldoso de sus fauces —olor a carroña y muerte— y la furia de sus ojos granita, al gatito que temblaba en sus brazos.

 _Dámelo_ , decía sin pronunciar. _Dámelo_ , ordenó una voz cavernosa e infernal que no escuchaba pero que estaba ahí, aciaga, estrujando su valor.

 _¡Dámelo!_

Dobló el pie encontrándose con la resistencia de la pared a sus espaldas, inamovible, cortando su intento de dar un paso atrás, uno más, tan sólo uno que complaciera su deseo y necesidad de poner entre ellos y el perro distancia.

—Te protegeré.

La mueca amenazadora del perro por un segundo se contorneó de forma que parecía burla, una risa divertida. Y enseguida ladró, insultado.

En su mente apareció una figura negra, la de un hombre cubierto por una gabardina azabache, ribeteado de rojo. Los hombros rígidos, la espalda firme y un aura ennegrecida por decenas de víctimas bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

 _¿Eso planeas proteger?_ , cuestionó el perro pasando la lengua por el borde de los colmillos, despectivo en cuanto a quien requería más ser protegido —Atsushi—, y con un tono afligido… como si no valiera la pena mostrar interés en cuidar algo podrido —él—.

Atrapado al fondo del callejón necesitaba más ayuda y protección que el imponente perro; y teniéndolo ahí, frente suyo, sin adornos, rezumando de sus fauces la sangre de sus presas —muchas de ellas inocentes, muchas igual de salvajes y brutales—, resultaba imposible pensar que una criatura así de sanguinaria mereciera ser considerada digna de un tipo cualquiera de miramiento.

Bufando entre sus brazos, el gatito se removía entendiendo que su protector acababa de darse por vencido, aterrado por verse a merced de su cazador, triste por tener que enfrentar la traición a su confianza y ansiando despertar una reconsideración. No quería quedarse solo.

"Una oportunidad", recordó Atsushi. _¿Crees conseguirlo?_

El perro ladró, flexionando las patas y saltando sobre sus presas.

—¡Tengo que conseguirlo! —gruñó encestando un puño en el hocico del can que no tuvo modo de prevenir y retrocedió trastabillando.

El perro se sacudió de encima la confusión del golpe. Atsushi aprovechó la pausa yendo por la derecha para escapar. Fiero, el perro se lanzó en esa dirección cortándole el paso, su ladrido retumbándole en el alma, alentando una nueva visión: el hombre girándose, mostrando un rostro desencajado y lágrimas rojas surcándole las mejillas. La triste y terrible quimera de la inocencia pisoteada y la respuesta de un superviviente a la exigencia de un mundo cruel y despiadado.

 _¡Esto soy!_ , ladró el perro embistiendo, clavando colmillos en su brazo.

La imagen del hombre se aclaró. La tristeza en su mirada grisácea era profunda, así como las heridas, la soledad y la sensación de no conocer más que oscuridad.

Cayendo al suelo, el perro encima de él, el gatito maullaba impotente por la cercanía de su cazador, y preocupado por verlo herido. El dolor le apretaba la quijada a Atsushi.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿dónde estaba su oportunidad de conseguirlo? —¿de conseguir qué?—, ¿tendría que permitirle dañarlo para que entendiera que quería protegerlo?, ¿tenía que soportar ese dolor y poner en riesgo al gatito?, ¿o debía golpearlo, hacerlo huir y rendirse a la idea de conseguir… lo que fuera que buscaba?

Gritó de dolor sujeto por el poderoso animal que le trituraba la carne, acercándose al hueso, con un zarandeo constante infringiendo daño mayor.

—Este no eres tú —jadeó conteniendo quejidos, lágrimas y maldiciones—. ¡No eres tú! —¿qué debía hacer para que lo entendiera?

 _Si no soy yo, entonces, ¿quién soy?_ , de punta a cabo de esa duda había miedo y rabia entremezclados en distintos grados, y una posible guía.

Una oportunidad, se recordó. Una sola.

—No sé quien eres —el perro sacudió su brazo produciéndole una corriente eléctrica de dolor que le escoció entero—, ¡y así te quiero proteger!

Su declaración surtió efecto, o parecido. Al menos el perro se detuvo aligerando la presión con que lo sostenía.

—Es más que eso —gimoteó Atsushi, el gatito atento a sus palabras—, desde que te vi me di cuenta de que somos parecidos, y que tal vez sólo necesitas hallar un poco de luz para encontrar el camino.

 _¿Pretendes ser mi pastor?_ , el perro lo soltó sin quitársele de encima.

Negó.

—No. Sólo quiero ser una oportunidad para ti.

El perro y el gato desaparecieron junto con el sufrimiento y la sangre.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —preguntó la misma voz bonachona de quien lo dejó en esa loca ilusión.

—Sí —se enderezó, sentándose en el suelo, recuperando la consciencia plena de sus actos—. No se trata de salvar a uno ni de destruir al otro.

—Se trata de aceptarlos a ambos y de convertirte en un apoyo de su deseo, por tu propio deseo —completó el extraño—. Mi regalo para ti, por ser un buen niño, estará ahí a partir de ahora y hasta la última campanada de inicios de año.

—Él es un asesino.

—Y tú lo amas. Así que puedes aceptar su oscuridad y ayudarlo a encontrar la redención que anhela; o puedes darte la media vuelta e irte.

La mano pesada de quien le hablaba se colocó en su hombro, reconfortándolo.

—Lo que elijas estará bien. Será tu elección. Si decides tomarla, tendrán una oportunidad. Si decides dejarla, podrás encontrar la felicidad más adelante.

La oscuridad dominó sus sentidos.

—Tú eliges.

 **. . .**

Recostado en su habitación, la vista clavada en el techo de madera y la solitaria lampara que iluminaba con una adusta luz blanca su entorno, a media tarde de fin de año, soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

Le quedaban un par de horas para ir en busca de Akutagawa.

Si era real aquella locura ocurrida en navidad, alguien le regaló la oportunidad de apuntar los pasos de ambos a un rumbo distinto, la posibilidad de que ese sentimiento molesto que se había formado en el fondo de su pecho —cimiento que ganaba presencia contra su voluntad, volátil y difícil de mantener a raya o de evitar que se alzara nublando sus pensamientos— pudiera cumplirse. Sería correspondido, no por obligación, sino porque Akutagawa sentía lo mismo, pero al igual que para él, pregonarlo en el mundo en que vivían ahí en Yokohama era imposible.

Ahí en Yokohama… en eso residía el aspecto final de su regalo. Sí se atrevía a decirle a Akutagawa sus sentimientos, recibiría sinceridad. Y si Akutagawa desease encontrar luz, si hubiera una duda que lo hiciera añorar algo distinto, lo empujaría hacia él, sólo si Atsushi estaba comprometido a convertirse en su apoyo.

Un regalo que tenia más apariencia de reto.

Se levantó del futón.

Fuera, el viento empujaba el frío hasta los lugares más recónditos de la ciudad, haciendo temblar las ilusiones de quienes se preparaban para el festejo de medianoche. Aun con el augurio de nevada las calles se atiborrarían de emoción y miles harían el conteo regresivo.

Caminando por Yokohama tardó en darse cuenta de que se había calzado, salido, cerrado la puerta y avanzado en dirección contraria a la Agencia —donde lo esperarían para la celebración que anualmente realizaban—. En el tren, sentado en un asiento vacío y apartado, en una línea que se alejaba de las zonas concurridas de la época, trataba de no pensar.

Pensar lo haría huir.

Pensar lo haría actuar.

Pensar lo haría buscar.

Pensar lo haría resistirse.

Mejor dejó su cabeza en blanco. Que sus pies anduvieran por su cuenta hasta donde tuvieran que llegar. Fuera la seguridad de la Agencia o el fin del mundo al lado de ese hombre.

El tren se detuvo en la penúltima estación. Una anciana de aspecto frágil cargó con varias bolsas de mandado, que lucían más pesadas que ella, y antes de salir, como si sospechara que no estaba bien, le regaló una sonrisa y un "feliz año nuevo" dejando el vagón vacío.

Las puertas cerraron. Atsushi contempló su soledad, atento al traqueteo del espacio sobre las vías, inquieto por desconocer a dónde se dirigía. El conductor del tren anunció su destino, un sitio apartado al cual nunca había ido ni solo ni acompañado.

No le preocupaba perderse. Le preocupaba el significado de dicha elección.

¿Se alejaba de Akutagawa y la posibilidad de ser felices, o se acercaba a él?

Un nudo en su garganta le cortó el acceso de aire por segundos, liberando un torrente de ansiedad que lo obligó a aferrarse al asiento con las uñas de la izquierda, y el puño entorno al tubo de metal a la derecha.

No revisó su reloj.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viajando?

El tren emergió a un espacio abierto. La noche caía en el borrón que la velocidad le ofrecía de los edificios y luces, de los autos. La luz artificial volvió y la línea se internó de nuevo en las entrañas de la urbe, disminuyendo el ritmo de su viaje, anunciando su última parada.

En el andén desierto, una mano sobre la boca, la gabardina negra ondeando en las ráfagas de viento producidas por el tren, estaba Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

El tren se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y quedaron frente a frente.

—Tú —farfulló el perro, el rostro arrugado en una mueca agresiva.

La bestia fulguraba en su mirada apuntando a su cuello, listo para lanzársele encima y destrozarlo, matarlo, pisotearlo, acabar con él como había hecho con tantos.

¿Realmente elegiría estar con un asesino?

Se levantó. La ausencia de reacción de su parte alteró la seguridad de Akutagawa, haciendo que diera un aprensivo paso atrás, y que enseguida lo adelantara, aún más molesto.

—¿Te has perdido, Jinko? —remarco con desdén su apodo.

En la leve cercanía ganada apuntó a sus ojos. En ellos veía al perro salvaje que no conocía más que el don de la muerte, y también al gatito, acurrucado en la agreste desolación de un niño que añora ser salvado, ¡lo veía por fin!… o quizás siempre lo vio y a esa esperanza se ciñó su corazón, su amor, para nacer.

¿Podría elegir convertirse en su apoyo?

—Hay un modo de averiguarlo —una voz tintineante, compuesta por las agudas notas del tañido de decenas de pequeñas campanas de cristal y metal, le dijo al oído lo que sabía que debía hacer—. Atrévete. Dile. Es tu deseo y el de él.

—¡Huye conmigo! —una oportunidad, una propuesta y declaración en dos simples palabras dichas con el corazón, extendiendo la mano y sus esperanzas: quiero ser tu oportunidad y que tú seas la mía.

Akutagawa se quedó plantado en la disyuntiva entre dejar que el demonio en su interior dominara, o lo que hizo al final, que el niño que escuchaba cada noche llorar en el rincón más apartado de su alma se levantara valiente y tomara el mando de sus acciones.

No se trataba de que Atsushi eligiera por su cuenta, se trataba de atreverse a arriesgarse a una decisión que correspondía a los dos.

Atsushi planteó el inicio y Akutagawa el final.

El mayor regalo de navidad: sinceridad.

El fin de una vida: un paso al frente.

El comienzo de un año nuevo: un beso.

El inicio de una vida nueva: la huida.

Una oportunidad: amor.

 **. . .**

— _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_

Luciendo los años encima en un cabello y barbas canosos, con apenas un par de rayos de caoba salpicados, la mirada amable oculta tras unas gruesas gafas de montura negra, un gigante estadounidense se desprendió del torrente humano de las calles de Yokohama, internándose en un callejón perdido de su zona céntrica. Silbaba alegre la tradicional canción navideña, o la tarareaba, o bien a ratos parecía cantarla. Iba y venía entre las notas sin ton ni son, sin ritmo específico, la felicidad desbordando por encima de la algarabía en su entorno.

Yokohama, Japón, Asia, el mundo entero, celebraban el fin de un año y el inicio de otro. Sin embargo, W. Joyce, sacando una llave de su chamarra roja, con un chocolate caliente y una bolsa de galletas en mano, disfrutaba de un festejo privado en su taller, la trastienda de una juguetería. No una juguetería cualquiera, sino una tradicional, con juguetes elaborados a mano adornando los estantes. Un sitio que gozaba de cierta popularidad turística, y que ese día se encontraba cerrada.

Ese día, como pasaba cada fin de año, se sentaba frente a su vieja chimenea, rodeado de trabajo sin acabar, y tomaba chocolate y comía galletas. Lo hacía en honor a un deseo cumplido, a un buen niño.

Una vez al año podía concederle un deseo a una persona, alguien que fuera bueno y a quien la vida no hubiera tratado bien. Un deseo por el que, pese a que se cumpliera, el afortunado tendría que luchar. Los "deseos" no eran impuestos a su derredor, sino que encausaban los elementos ya presentes para consumarse. Y en el caso particular de aquel chico, sí que habría sido casi imposible que sin una tercera intervención su amor se hubiera vuelto real.

 _The Guardians of Childhood_ , la habilidad que protege la tierna inocencia que, en los adultos mortificados por la vida, reside. Inocencia atormentada que ruega no desaparecer, y que él ilumina para que se imponga por encima del orgullo y la crueldad, a fin de conseguir lo que muchos añoran y por lo que pocos tienen el valor de luchar: felicidad genuina, esa que parece salir de cuentos de hadas, de la ingenuidad de un sueño infantil.

Mordió una galleta repantigándose en el mullido sofá, los leños en la chimenea crepitando.

Un deseo cumplido que debía contar doble, pues Atsushi no era el único que deseaba, no sólo amar, sino ser salvado. Él y Akutagawa eran tan distintos como parecidos, y por lo que había visto al usar su habilidad, ambos merecían una oportunidad para ser felices.

Mezclado con el aroma a galletas y chocolate, venía el de camelias… tal vez un presagio.

Sonrió.

— _Jingle bells, jingle bells_ —canturreó más lento y suave— _, jingle all the way…_

Inició el conteo regresivo.

— _Oh, what fun it is to ride…_

Las doce campanadas.

—… _in a one-horse open sleigh._

Y el año nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

El One Shot va dedicado a: Vale Vázquez, que es a quien me tocó darle en el intercambio organizado por el grupo de Facebook _**Shin Soukoku en Español (Bungou Stray Dogs)**_. Disculpa la tardanza, pero me dio bastante lata el OS. Varias veces intenté cumplir todos tus deseos de tu carta a Santa, y varias veces fracasé horrorosamente. Así que al final decidí inclinarme por algo más sencillo y específico (y no por ello echo con menos cariño), con lo que sabía que sí podría y este fue el resultado. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, y si no lo fue, siéntete en confianza de hacérmelo saber.

Sin más que decir, te deseo un genial y estupendo 2018, y ojalá estas fiestas te las hayas pasado de maravilla en compañía de tus seres queridos (y que siga siendo siempre así).

Como dato, W. Joyce es el autor de la saga literaria _The Guardians of Childhood,_ una preciosa obra que tiene como protagonistas a esas criaturas mágicas encargadas de proteger a los sueños e ilusiones de los niños (Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, etc.,); y en cuyo encanto fue basada la película _El Origen de los Guardianes_. Les recomiendo los libros y la película.

A mis lectores en general, gracias por leer. Feliz 2018.


End file.
